Weekend
by Fabulous-Lavigne
Summary: Corey and Laney are assigned with a project for school. They have one weekend to look after the baby doll. How will it go? Written by me and Frozen Princess Grojfan.


**Written by me and Frozen Princess Grojfan. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

* * *

One day in Corey's garage just after school Corey was holding onto a doll that looked like a baby that his teacher gave them.

Kin then said '' So Laney, Corey how does it feel to now be parents?'' Once he finished saying that he started laughing. Then Laney started to get furious at kin.

"Stop saying that Kin I think me and Core can ace this, so you don't know what your saying. Also I will tell everyone about your crush on Kim" The red haired girl said to the crazy scientist as he started to go dark red on his face. Corey sighed while passing the doll to Laney.

He then said, ''So much for the gig this weekend.. We have to look after this dumb doll instead!'' Laney was holding the doll in her hands swinging the baby like a mother would do.

"I know Core, but we need to be responsible looking after the baby or otherwise will fail." Laney explained. Corey sighed and wrapped an arm around Laney while saying, "Well then lets be ''Fake'' parents." Laney blushed when Corey wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Yh it's only one week. How bad could it go?" Laney tried brightening up the mood.

''Weekend Lanes'' said Corey correcting her while he bopped her nose lightly.

Kin and Kon then said '' Well we have to go do our homework bye guys!''

Kin and Kon had left the garage as Corey and Laney waved at them.

"Come on Core, we can do it plus if we weren't friends will be arguing about who takes the doll home, but since were both best friends we can do this together." Laney said smiling at her crush blushing.

Corey then said ''Yeah this will be easy we can have a sleepover in the garage for over the weekends that way no new has to take it home!''  
Laney blushed lightly from what he said.

"Y-h-y-h that would be a good idea instead of going crazy." Laney laughed a bit while imagining about her and Corey being parents in the future.

''Lanes?'' asked Corey while waving a arm in front of her. ''Oh uhh sorry spaced out a bit...'' said Laney while blushing. ''Lanes! your face is going red again! Your getting sick!'' said Corey panicking.

"Corey I'm fine I just a sunburn condition." Laney lied which made her go even more red.

"Lanes I know you too well to know that your are sick. I'm going to get the thermometer." Corey said rushing upstairs to get the aid kit. Laney had thought in her mind, _'Corey is just so cute when he panics, I just wish he weren't so oblivious.'_

Once Corey came down. He picked Laney up and put her own his lap while sitting on the Groj-couch. He then put the thermometer in and found out she had no temperature.

He then said '' Lanes you don't seem to be sick...Then why is your face red? I think I'll have to Google it."

"Core you don't have to google it just because I'm red. It's a bad sunburn, that's all." Laney complained as he brought her face to his face.

''Its okay Lanes I found out its just ''blushing'' and harmless but why are you embarrassed is beyond me.'' said Corey.

"Core what are you talking about me blushing it's not like I have a crush on you." Laney hesitating said as she covered her mouth at the end of her last sentence.

'' Yeah..'' said Corey sighing a bit to himself thinking Laney would never like him. Later that night when they we're sleep in their sleeping bags on the ground Corey started sleepwalking. Corey had kept sleepwalking going towards Laney who was sleeping peacefully. Corey had laid down on the ground wrapping his arms around her stomach. Laney felt something hugging her like a pillow but thought it was a dream and she hugged back while nuzzling her face into his neck while still asleep.

The next morning Corey and Laney slowly started waking up. Corey and Laney's eyes started opening. What they didn't realize is they were next to each other hugging each other with Corey's arms over Laney's waist and Laney's head on Corey's chest.

As soon as they realised what was going Corey said '' Uhh Lanes why are you in my sleeping bag?''.

Laney then said confusingly ''Uhh your in mine Core...'' Corey and Laney had looked at each other with confusion as they both got up.

"How about we check on the doll." Corey suggested while Laney agreed with him.

They checked on the doll and it was still okay. '' Gosh that doll doesn't do anything...'' Said Corey looking at Laney.

"I know it's creepy but, what's the point of looking after this doll." Laney said. Corey and Laney had left the baby as Laney tripped up a baby's bottle which caused Laney to fall on Corey.

"Sorry...Core...'' Stuttered out Laney as she started slowly getting up. But before she could get up Corey wrapped his arms around her bringing her back.

"Shhhh. It's ok." Corey had put his index finger to her lips as he put his lips onto hers. Laney's eyes widened from shock and surprise but soon closed shut as she wrapped her arms around him kissing back. She didn't want this moment to end. Laney and Corey had separated their kiss gazing into each other's eyes.

"Wow." Corey said speechlessly. Laney blushed as she lightly giggled starring into Corey's eyes.

"I-I-I l-l-love you." Laney said speechlessly.

"Your so cute when you get our words all confused when you speak." Corey smiled touching his nose with Laney's.

''I love you too Lanes!'' said Corey while gazing into her eyes. Laney become more speechless as her heart said '' OMG OMG OMG FINALLY OMG OMG OMG''

"Y-y-you like me." Laney touched her chest feeling touched about what Corey said. Unexpectedly Laney wrapped her arms around Corey's neck and kissed him on the cheek.

Corey then went red again but kept smiling at her lovingly. Just as they were gazing at each other and Laney was still on Corey the twins entered... Kin and Kon dropped there instruments.

Oh!" Kin dropped his keyboard. "My!" Kon next said dropping his drums. "Groj!" The twin brothers said at the same time.

Corey and Laney then awkwardly got up. Corey Fake coughed as he said, ''We were just... Uhh Laney tripped and I was just helping her up..'' Corey helped Laney by giving her his hand. Kin and Kon smirked at them. "We saw use two kissing." Kin said as Corey and Laney blushed darkly.

'' Uhh... IT WAS NOT ON PURPOSE! I DID NOT KISS HER BECAUSE I LOVE HER AND WERE NOT DATING NOW!'' said Corey. Laney slapped her face with her hand.

Kin and Kon was laughing as Corey and Laney glared at them. "ITS NOT FUNNY!" The lovebirds said at the same time.

The twins then fell over laughing. '' I gotta admit... YOU TWO ARE SO FUNNY TOGETHER!'' said Kin laughing at Corey and Laney.

"We're not!" Corey screamed from the top of his voice.

"Say that again, and I'll tell everyone about your crush on Kim." Laney smiled evilly.

"You wouldn't." Kin gasped in horror.

''We'll now Corey knows... Want that to be THE WHOLE WORLD?'' asked Laney

"Woah chill Lanes." Corey calmed her down while she looked down. He had grabbed her arms and gazed into her emerald eyes.

"No matter what happens this will not change the band. I love you." Corey confessed as she gazed back into Corey's ocean blue eyes.

Kon fangirled while saying '' Awwh! SOOO ADORBS!'." Unknowing to them Trina was spying with mini Trina aka Mina around the corner.

"Uggg stop getting lovey dovey in my garage and junk, and also your doll was taking up so much space so I threw her in the bin. If use two are going to be all lovey here I might as well throw the doll away whatever and junk." said Trina.

She then stormed into her room. Mina was being nice giving their doll back then quickly went to Trina.  
'' Well now what Core?'' asked Laney.

"Dunno Lanes I guess were a couple, right?" Corey shrugged his shoulders. Laney then fainted from the word ''Couple'' It was too much for her to take in. Corey giggled holding her in his arms putting her on the Groj-couch. Corey kept brushing her red short hair which caused her to smile dreamily.

She had woken up as soon as Corey picked her up. She just smiled at him as he brushed his hands through her red hair.

"Your awake Lanes!" Corey smiled happily giving her a bear hug.

''Yeah...I...am...'' stuttered out when Laney turned red.

"Your blushing again." Corey said touching her nose with his finger.

'' I cant help it...'' said Laney in defence.

"Oh it's ok I think its cute." Corey wrapped his arm around her giving her a small smile.

Laney blushed lightly and giggled. She then said, ''Maybe I like your cute face..''

He blushed a bit pink on his cheeks. "Really, you think I'm cute? Even with me having blue hair as a natural hair colour?" Corey smiled like a dork.

''I love the cute blue hair..'' said Laney while feeling Corey's hair.

"Thanks." Corey blushed more which caused his stomach to go nervous. Laney then gave him a quick kiss on the lips. It was now Corey's turn to be red and speechless.

"W-w-wow that was amazing." Corey was speechless from Laney's kiss.

"Now it's my turn. Corey grabbed her cheeks and kissed her on the lips. She closed her eyes same as Corey.

Suddenly Trina appeared and screamed, ''Like totes stop the lovey dovey stuff and junk! I need my like beauty sleep!''

"Your just saying that because Nick isn't dating you. *gasp* What happens if Nick finds Mina more interesting than you." Corey and Laney laughed into bits.

Trina then said, "Oh no! TO THE MAKE UP STORE!''

Trina had left the garage where Corey and Laney kept laughing into pieces. "Did you see her reaction." Corey laughed between his sentences. "Yh it was so funny." Laney said laughing. Even Kin and Kon laughed. Later that night everyone decided to watch a movie. Everyone was enjoying the movie with blankets. Corey and Laney had a long cyan blanket with fur all over it wrapped around each other. Soon Laney and Corey fell asleep like that. Kin smirked while getting out a camera. Kin had took the photo without the two noticing. Kon smirked.

In the morning when the twins we're gone Laney woke up. Laney had started blinking more and more seeing where the twins went. Laney had kept fidgeting until Corey started to wake up.

Corey hugged her lightly while Laney said '' Morning sleeping beauty.''

Laney blushed a bit since he called her sleeping beauty. "Morning Prince Charming." Laney flirted by touching his hair. Corey started to blush. He kissed her on the cheek and brought his hands to her hands. She smiled starring into his eyes.

"Maybe we should check if the doll is here because our project is due today." Corey said as Laney nodded. So he grabbed Laney's hand.

**LATER IN SCHOOL TRANSITION**

In the classroom the teacher said, ''Now Corey Riffin and Laney Penn please present your doll.'' Corey and Laney had gave each other a slight glance and went up to present their doll. They got a A+.

Later in the garage, Corey and Laney walked in the garage holding hands laughing and chatting. They both sat down on the Groj couch with Corey hugging Laney.

''Wow what a weekend'' said Corey laying down on the couch. "I know right Core!'' said Laney laying on the couch with Corey.

Corey was scratching the back of his neck blushing. "Umm Lanes, I was wondering if you would wanna go on a date with me on Friday?" Corey nervously said with butterflies in his stomach.

Laney nodded and planted a quick kiss on his cheek. She then said '' Of course Core!'' Corey smiled with joy. "Great!" Corey hugged Laney tightly. The happy couple knew how to be parent all because of looking after a doll and fell in love with each other.

**The End**

* * *

**AN: Thankyou to Frozen Princess Grojfan for collabing this story with me. Please read her Grojband fics they are amazing. Sorryfor some grammar errors. Thankyou for reading this story and hope you enjoyed. Bye!**


End file.
